ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hoarders: Highbreed Edition/@comment-5574091-20130221113151
"I must find these mysterious large white aliens," Ben whispered. "To save JUNK FOOD!" "You mean the Highbreed?" Kevin asked. "What?" Ben questioned. "The Highbreed," Kevin replied. "Large white aliens? Who else could it be?" "They could be large white aliens, that's what." Ben said. "Geez, some people are complete idiots." Ben walked out the front door, and walked down the sidewalk, eating a random piece of lint that he pulled out of his pocket I'm gonna go kick the large white alien guys's butts, that's what." Ben answered, his mouth half full with grey lint. "But last time you fought the Highbreed, you lost! Even has Forever Alonasaur!" "Well, it's a good thing I'm fighting large white aliens and not the Highbreed." Ben answered, continuing to walk away. "Ben, let me come wit-" "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" Ben screamed, firing a blue lazor from his mouth and disintegrating Kevin. Now all that was left was a pile of ashes. "Sorry," Ben said. "I thought you were a mountain lion." "This is a SUBURBAN AREA," Kevin's voice came muffled from under the ashes. "There ARE NO MOUNTAIN LIONS." "Ever hear of a Zoo?" Ben asked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fly there." Ben activated the Omemetrix, and dialed in JetRage. He slammed down the faceplate YAAAY, NO PHYSICS!" JetRage said, flying off to the next window. This time, three girls were hanging out in a bedroom, playing a board game. "KITTENS ARE EQUIVELANT TO SNOW BOOTS!" JetRage yelled. The three girls screamed in terror, their closet door coming off its hinges and eating them alive, then turning into a flying bullfrog that could shoot pumpkin guts out of its nose. Suddenly, a group of mountain lions raced down the street. JetRage got on one and rode them into town. When they got down town, the mountain lions ate all of the vehicles and stop signs, but left the people alone. The people all started barfing chihuahuas, and screaming "TOOTH FAIRY I NEED JUNK FOOD!" JetRage screamed. "We dun hav no juk fod." Gooby answered. "Gooby, pls." JetRage begged. "I swer it, ben tememeson, a lerge whit allan cam in and took our juk fod." "Then what DO YOU HAVE!?" JetRage asked. "We hav salid." Gooby answered. Suddenly, JetRage saw a large white alien running from the parking lot. "Gotta go," JetRage said. "See you around, Gooby! Thanks for the help!" "Dun menshin it, ben tememeson." Gooby replied. JetRage flew off, tackling the large white alien carrying dozens of McDolan food bags. IT WAS NO OTHER THAN THE LEGENDARY DOLAN DUCK! "Dolan!" JetRage rejoiced. "I need help!" "I cun se dat." Dolan said. Dolan fired a lazor from his duck bill, and turned all DNAliens into toilets that flew away with cardboard wings that only pooped muffins if they came in contact with hamster hats. "Thanks for the assist," JetRage said. "Nu problim." Dolan said. "Now go cetch Lerge Whit Allan B4 he gits a wai." JetRage flew off, following the Lerge Whit Allan. Narrator: I'm pretty sure Lerge Whit Allan is a Highbreed. "SHUT UP NARRATOR!" JetRage screamed. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" JetRage followed the Highbreed into a cave in the woods, full of Highbreed. "Why would Lerge Whit Allan be hanging out with Highbreed?" JetRage asked himself. "They have nothing in common!"